


Summer Angel

by Alverie



Series: Summer Snapshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aran and Suna appears only for a while though, Crushes, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverie/pseuds/Alverie
Summary: That summer, Miya Atsumu met a crying angel at a funeral.He couldn't take his eyes off the boy who cried silently with a volleyball in his hand.Where Atsumu met Tobio earlier than intended and how their relationship evolves into something more.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Summer Snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159304
Comments: 23
Kudos: 269





	Summer Angel

_That summer, I met a crying angel._

_It must be a very kind angel to be crying over human's death._

* * *

"Mom had been worried about you. I heard her talking to gramps,"

When it's summer, it's a tradition for Atsumu and Osamu to visit their grandparents. The tradition had been going on ever since they were born and now that they are going into their last year of junior high, rather than hanging around playing volleyball and eating ice-cream at their grandparent's veranda, they are wearing black suits while waiting for their parents.

Mom said that it was for a friend of grandpa.

"There's nothing to worry about. It wasn't my fault that the others suck,"

"I guess. But mom doesn't feel that way,"

Atsumu groans. Mom is the best most of the time but he really couldn't handle her when she worries too much by the fact that Atsumu didn't get along well with his teammates. Even if they didn't like him, it's not like Atsumu care for their validation.

And Osamu is with him.

"Boys, it's time to go,"

"Yes, dad," they said simultaneously and got up, their father adjusting their slightly crooked tie and usher them out.

* * *

The people around them are crying and Atsumu can see a picture of an old man smiling cheerfully and surrounded by flowers. Grandpa is currently paying respects while his parents are talking to a pretty girl with her long hair tied in a ponytail.

"Why are we here anyway?" Atsumu whispers to Osamu. It wasn't like he knew this person anyway and their parents sure put a lot of trusts in them to not cause a ruckus in a funeral.

"To pay respects or something. I'm surprised they trust us enough to bring us along,"

Took the words right out of his mouth.

"Well, I'm going to the toilet. Tell mom and dad, will ya?"

"Sure, I'll tell them 'Tsumu ran away and they only have one son now,"

Even with the strong urge to show his middle finger to Osamu, Atsumu still has enough conscience to be respectful in a funeral and settles with a glare to Osamu before he leaves to find the toilet.

The place is huge and Atsumu probably should have asked someone about the whereabouts of the toilet before wandering around by himself. Before he could give up, his eyes catch sight of a volleyball in the garden and he immediately perks up. He ran towards the volleyball and pick it up, looking around for any sign of the owner of the volleyball. There doesn't seem to be anyone around them but then he saw a figure hunched over in the middle of the garden.

From this angle, he could only see black hair and black suits and at that moment, Atsumu remembers his grandma stories where an angel of death would be among the humans during a funeral. He and Osamu were very young during that time and they ended up sharing the bed that night with both denying being scared.

While Atsumu knows now that it's a mere story, he still couldn't help but be curious and move closer to the figure.

And he was stunned.

If it really is an angel of death, surely it must be a very kind one.

Why else would an angel of death cry over a human's death?

"Oh…"

His voice alerted the crying figure and he whipped his head to Atsumu's direction surprising him. But now, Atsumu could see the blue eyes where the tears come from. His nose looks pink and his eyes are swollen and yet Atsumu is enamoured by the sight.

"That ball…"

"Huh?"

He pointed towards the ball in Atsumu's hands, "That's mine…"

"Oh—I see,"

Atsumu hands the volleyball to the boy and he could see his hands. It looks very well taken care of similar to Atsumu's hands and he couldn't help but think that his hands look perfect holding the volleyball.

Atsumu stands awkwardly as the boy silently holds the volleyball with sniffles in between the silence. Atsumu should've just left now but something about the boy made him want to stay.

"So, you play volleyball?"

Atsumu thought that the boy would just ignore him but to his surprise, he receives an answer albeit the voice was very soft and he almost didn't catch it, "It's mine and Kazuyo-san's favourite…"

"Kazuyo-san?"

The boy stayed quiet but Atsumu can hear the sniffles getting louder and saw the boy crying harder. Flustered, Atsumu immediately went in front of the boy and hold his hand that's clutching the volleyball as if it's his lifeline.

"Hey—Please don't cry! What's wrong?"

The boy continues to cry and Atsumu holds his hands silently as his cries slowly subside. Atsumu really wasn't the best when dealing with someone crying. The only crying he handles is the time Osamu cry when they were kids because his ice cream dropped but during that time, Atsumu was also crying upon seeing Osamu cries and they only stopped their mother bought another one.

Eventually, no more tears dropped from the boy's eyes but his nose is still pinkish with his eyes swollen after crying so much. Atsumu internally sighs in relief as the boy seems to calm down and his blue eyes met his own brown ones.

"Who are you?"

Atsumu took a second to realize the question directed to him, "Oh, I'm Atsumu. Miya Atsumu,"

The boy looked at him blankly before he nods a little, "Kageyama Tobio,"

Kageyama.

Oh.

He remembers the name in front of the altar. Kageyama. Which means that this boy, Tobio must be…

"Tobio! There you are,"

"Miwa-nee…"

Atsumu had seen this girl before. She was talking to his parents before he left and Atsumu can see the resemblance between her and Tobio. They both have beautiful silky black hair, pouty lips and blue eyes. Though for some reason, Atsumu prefers Tobio's blue eyes. The girl, Miwa notices Atsumu and smiles.

"Oh, you're Miya-san's grandson, right? Uh, Atsumu? Osamu?"

"Atsumu,"

Miwa nods but is slightly taken back by his slightly rude way of speaking. She turns to Tobio and her eyes soften upon seeing the state Tobio's in though she remains smiling.

"Come on, mom and dad are looking for you. Atsumu-kun too,"

He and Tobio nod and when Tobio stands up, Atsumu could see that he is slightly taller than Tobio. Though Tobio had stopped crying, his eyes still look cloudy and his hands are still embracing the volleyball close to his chest. Subconsciously, Atsumu's left hand reaches out to Tobio's right and he clenches it tightly the whole time they went back to the hall. Upon arriving, Tobio squeezes his hand softly before letting go and walk towards the two people Atsumu presumes is his parents.

Osamu went towards Atsumu, "I thought you were going to the bathroom. What are you doing holding hands with Kazuyo-san's grandchild?"

Atsumu looked at him in surprise, "You knew him?"

"Unlike you, I listen. And they were saying how Tobio-kun is around the same age as us and play volleyball as well,"

"Tobio-kun…"

He forgot that he was going to the toilet but it doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking care of our Tobio,"

"It's no problem,"

Atsumu immediately went to the front upon hearing the name 'Tobio' and sure enough, the boy is standing next to his mother with volleyball in his hand and his eyes not looking at anyone. Upon seeing Atsumu however, his gaze remains on him and the adults seem to notice this.

"Oh. Miwa told me Tobio had met Atsumu-kun before. It's good that you already have friends, Tobio,"

Tobio stays quiet and Osamu appears beside Atsumu, curious on the situation though Atsumu's eyes remain on Tobio.

"We'll be going now. I'll see you later, Tobio," Tobio's mom kisses his forehead and wave him goodbye though Tobio only nods in response. Atsumu's mom smiles at Tobio warmly before she turns to Atsumu and Osamu.

"Atsumu, Osamu, Tobio-kun will be with us for a while. Why don't you take him to play volleyball with you? Tobio-kun plays volleyball at his school too and I heard that he's quite good,"

Atsumu almost groans at the way his mother speaks. They're middle school students, not elementary. Though he still went towards Tobio who's standing awkwardly like a deer in a headlight. Atsumu smiles.

"Want to play volleyball Tobio-kun?"

Tobio is silent for a while before he nods. Atsumu grins and grabs his hand to bring him to the backyard. Osamu silently follows though he seems to be looking at Tobio curiously every once in a while. Atsumu releases Tobio's hand once they arrive at the backyard and look at Tobio who is still wearing a blank face.

"What position do you play?"

"…Setter,"

"Oh, he's like you, 'Tsumu,"

"Yeah,"

Tobio's eyes still seem lifeless but surely someone who never seems to part with a volleyball could light up the moment the ball came to life.

"Toss some for me then. I'm sure that you'd be better than 'Tsumu,"

"Oi!"

Tobio only looked at them silently as they argue but then he started playing.

Everyone, even people not really familiar with volleyball could see that Tobio is talented. He is able to pinpoint exactly where the ball is going and his perception is cut above the rest. But more than that, Tobio loves volleyball. His perfect fingers touch the ball with care and each time his finger touches the ball, there's a sparkle of happiness behind his eyes.

It was beautiful.

Some of his skills are still raw and unrefined but Atsumu could see it; Tobio loves volleyball as much as he does.

"Tobio-kun, that was great! Can you replace 'Tsumu as my twin?"

"Hey! Obviously, Tobio would replace you. We're both such great setter after all so we're the real twins,"

"With that face? No way,"

"We have the same face, you doofus!"

Their argument was interrupted when they heard a soft giggle coming from Tobio. Tobio is trying to hide it with his hands but the giggle doesn't stop and it escalated into a big laugh. Atsumu was stunned at seeing the usually glum boy looking happy but a strange feeling is creeping in him.

Eventually, Atsumu began to laugh alongside Tobio, "Look, 'Samu. Tobio is laughing at your stupidity,"

"Shut up, asshole,"

Tobio left after they played for what seems like hours. He comes again the next day and the day after for a week. Each day, Atsumu could see the dark clouds surrounding Tobio before slowly dissipates. Tobio is younger than him by a year but Atsumu could see his skills almost being as good as his. No doubt that that in a few more years, their skills could be equals.

It excites him.

But then the summer ends.

"Thank you for taking care of Tobio, Miya-san. We're sorry for bothering you,"

"Don't worry about it. Tobio-kun really helps with my unruly sons so I'm glad he's here,"

Tobio is looking glum again though not as bad as when they first met. He is averting his eyes, not looking at anyone in the room. Before he realizes it, his hand had reached out to Tobio's and Tobio is finally looking at him. Once again, Atsumu was reminded of the angel from all the stories grandmother used to tell him.

"Call me, will you, Tobio-kun? And let's meet again on the court,"

Tobio widens his eyes as his mouth turn upwards, making a wobbly smile that melts Atsumu's heart. Tobio nods,

"Yes,"

The moment was ruined when Osamu came between them and handing a piece of paper to Tobio.

"Here's our number, Tobio-kun. 'Tsumu is dumb enough to tell you to call us but never giving the number so I have to be the responsible one here,"

"Piss off, 'Samu!"

"Atsumu! Language!"

He wants to see Tobio again.

Just one week isn't enough.

* * *

"Stop glaring at the phone. It'll self-destruct at your ugly looks,"

"How many times do I have to tell you—"

Atsumu wasn't the type to obsess with his phone. He uses it to communicate with his family and acquaintances, looking at volleyball videos and playing games when he's bored. But now he's been checking on his phone a lot of time and each time he felt more and more eager as well as disappointed when there's no new notification from Tobio.

"I don't think Tobio-kun is the type to message first. Stop being a wimp and message him already,"

"I'm not being a wimp! It's just… something about Tobio-kun is just different. I don't know how to deal with him,"

Tobio didn't look at him in envy or hatred like he used to or even talks behind his back. His eyes would sparkle as Atsumu's set and even while he's spiking, he never complaints nor does he ever back down when Atsumu increases his toss's quality. Tobio is straightforward and hard-working; someone so different than the people he's used to.

"…We'll be going to high school next spring so we won't see Tobio-kun yet. Wait too long and before you knew it, you'll graduate. You never hesitate, right?"

It sounded like an encouragement as well as a challenge. Taking a deep breath, Atsumu open up the message and began writing the text.

**< Yo, Tobio-kun (。･∀･)ﾉ**

"…God, you're pathetic,"

"What's wrong with it!?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's very… you,"

"Don't use that tone on me!"

The vibration from his phone interrupts their argument as even Osamu looked at his phone in interest. He wanted to push his twin away but right now, there's something even more important at hands.

**> Hello**

They were silent for a while before Osamu pat his shoulders and look at him in pity, "My condolences,"

"Shut yer trap!"

* * *

Despite that, with that one message, Atsumu had gain courage to finally messages Tobio more and Atsumu can conclude that Tobio is just the kind of person who uses short and simple messages. Just like the person themselves, his message is straightforward and honest.

By the time Atsumu entered high school, they are comfortable enough to call each other. Well, most of the time Atsumu is the one who started the call, not that he minds. Osamu too seems to chat with Tobio at times though Atsumu was proud at how much more him and Tobio talked compared to Osamu.

"You just talk a lot about random craps,"

"At least we talk about a lot of topics. All you talk about with Tobio is food!"

Osamu looks happy and serene as he snatches his phone back from Atsumu, "Tobio-kun's taste in food is absolutely impeccable. I promised to take him to that onigiri shop when Tobio-kun visits Hyogo~"

Atsumu gasp and glare at Osamu, "When did that happen? I won't let Tobio-kun be tainted by you!"

"Ah, we really are twins because my thoughts exactly,"

Aran looked at them impassively and can feel the headache coming, "What are they being noisy about again?"

Suna held his phone and pointed it towards the twins who are glaring at each other, "No idea but I'm always prepared,"

"Ah! Tobio-kun is calling me. In your face, 'Samu!"

"Whatever,"

Atsumu happily accept the call as the grin never left his face looking at Osamu's annoyed face, "Hello, Tobio-kun?"

"…Atsumu-san?"

There's something wrong with the tone of his voice.

It sounded really close to the Tobio he first met. Dropping his grin, Atsumu moves to a less crowded part and soften his voice, "Tobio-kun? Is something wrong?"

"I—um, can I ask you something from setter to setter?"

Atsumu raises his eyebrows in confusion. Tobio never seems to hesitate when he wants to ask about something, "Yeah, shoot,"

"What do you do if your spiker isn't giving their 100%?"

Atsumu scrunches his nose, remembering his middle school teammates who always seems to play half-heartedly, "I hate those kinds of people. Why even play if you wouldn't give your all?"

He heard sighs in relief before continuing, "But what if Osamu-san is the who's like that? What—what do you do?"

Atsumu glanced at Osamu, "I tell him right away that he sucks. But 'Samu is worse than me so he would just try his best to keep up with me. I don't need people who won't hit my toss with all they've got,"

As if sensing that Atsumu is talking about him, Osamu glare at Atsumu for a moment before he continues to practice. Tobio's desperate voice averted Atsumu's attention back to the phone.

"But Osamu-san—at least he's trying! These people are not taking volleyball seriously at all! If they had just moved faster then they could have done it!"

Atsumu was stunned as Tobio grew quiet after the outburst. Atsumu can feel Tobio's nervous all the way here as Tobio stutters, "At—Atsumu-san, I'm sor—"

"Doesn't that mean that they just suck?"

"…Huh?"

Osamu is looking at him curiously but he kept quiet as he continues practising his spikes, looking at Atsumu every once in a while.

"Setters are the one who manipulates the game to gave way for the spikers to score. Tricking the opponent and sometimes even your own teammates, everything that setter does are for the sake of scoring a point. When the spikers suck, all the effort made by setters are for nothing,"

Tobio grew quiet on the other line before he takes a deep breath, "But what should I do then? How can we win if they don't even try harder?"

"Well…" he turns his gaze towards Osamu who's looking proud after serving. Amidst the people who complain but never tried to actually hit his toss, Osamu was always there to hit his toss and the only one to confront Atsumu when he is not satisfied with Atsumu's toss.

Tobio doesn't have someone like that.

"Honestly Tobio-kun, I don't know. It's easy for me to say that your teammates suck and you should find someone else but that probably wasn't helpful, huh?

"But if you held yourself back Tobio-kun, you won't get anywhere,"

"…Kazuyo-san said the same thing before,"

"Oh?" He doesn't know much about this Kazuyo but from the stories his grandparents told them as well as the fond way Tobio speaks every time he mentions him, Atsumu could imagine the image of a gentle old man who plays volleyball happily with Tobio.

"If you're strong enough, one day you'll meet someone better than you. If I want to stay on the court longer, I have to get stronger,"

Atsumu smiles, "He sounds wise. And he's proven right. I mean, look who's talking to you right now,"

"But you're not Osamu-san,"

Atsumu can hear the teasing tone behind the words but he still humours Tobio, "You know what, just go to that onigiri shop with Osamu for all I care! I won't help you with your tosses anymore. Hmph!"

"I want to go there with you too, Atsumu-san,"

"O—Oh? I see. Then let's play volleyball together?"

"Yeah, I would love that. Thank you, Atsumu-san,"

"Anytime, Tobio-kun,"

Atsumu couldn't stop smiling as he ended the call, earning a weird and suspicious look from the others as he practices his serves. He's in his top form today.

* * *

"You should call him,"

"What do I even say?"

The news about Kitagawa Daiichi's lost was easy enough to travel through the internet. What caught everyone's attention isn't their lost but the fact that they lost due to the fact that their main setter was basically abandoned and benched. Since then, he hasn't heard anything from Tobio.

Holding the phone in his hand, it feels like it's been a long time since he last being nervous to message Tobio. What is he doing now? Is he okay?

"I'll call him then. He's my friend too,"

Atsumu would never admit it out loud but at that moment, he feels jealous at how nonchalant his twin is acting. They're both Tobio's friend so why does it feel so different at times?

"Hello?"

Osamu looks at the phone in surprise as Tobio answer the call with a calm and even voice, "Hey, Tobio-kun. What are you doing there?"

"Nothing really? Is there something wrong, Osamu-san?"

"Ah—nothing really. How's the exam by the way? The results come out today, right?"

Atsumu frantically made a gesture for Osamu to keep quiet as Osamu mouthed out 'I got panicked,'

"Ah, I didn't get into Shiratorizawa. It was to be expected though. I couldn't understand anything from the exam,"

The nonchalant voice still unnerved both Atsumu and Osamu. Atsumu decided to finally make his presence known, "Uh, well, winter break is coming, right? What do you think about coming to Hyogo and having some food trip with us?"

Osamu nodded at him and gave him a thumbs up at the suggestion, "Yeah. We haven't seen each other for a long time. It's finally time to fulfil that promise. You could even stay with us. Mom and dad wouldn't mind. Make sure to ask your mom and dad first though."

"Ah… sure. They wouldn't mind, I think. They wouldn't even be here,"

They knew that Tobio's parents work a lot but listening to the emotionless way Tobio speaks hurts him, "Miwa-san too?"

"She wanted to spend the break with her university's friends,"

"Then we can celebrate your birthday together too! Just tell us when you'll be coming, yeah?"

"Okay. Um, Atsumu-san, Osamu-san… Thank you,"

They both smile as Tobio's voice finally feels more alive, "Can't wait to see you, Tobio-kun!"

As they end the call, Osamu look at him in concern, "He's not okay,"

"Yeah…"

Of course, he wasn't. For something like that to happen to the thing that Tobio love must have hurt. But listening to how apathetic Tobio sounds worries him. Just like that summer, Tobio is feeling hurt but it feels like the hurt from that time was repressed to the point where he wasn't able to properly grieve.

"…I want to see him soon,"

Usually, Osamu would tease him but he only nodded solemnly, "Me too,"

* * *

Tobio looks taller now. His face is sharper now and his blue eyes look darker as he looks around listlessly. However, he still looks like the Tobio he remembered. Waving his hands enthusiastically Tobio finally sees him and Osamu from the distance and jog towards them.

"Nice to see you again, Tobio-kun!"

"Ah, nice to see you too, Atsumu-san, Osamu-san,"

"Tobio-kun, let's go eat now. You must be hungry after that long ride, huh?"

Atsumu snickered at that, "Aren't you the one who's hungry right now though?"

Tobio smiles at their bickering. It seems to be smaller than before but Atsumu misses it. A lot.

"I want to try it. You made it sound so delicious, Osamu-san,"

Osamu smiles, "You're going to have one of the best onigiris in your life then,"

It's like that summer again. Just the three of them doing miscellaneous things together without a care in the world. Without thinking of any kinds of problems they had during that time.

* * *

Tobio seems awkward as mom and dad happily feed him and talking about random stuff with him. His politeness had always amused him and he likes seeing how bewildered Tobio gets as mom fusses over him.

It was cute.

"We sleep in a bunk bed but you can have my bed tonight, Tobio-kun,"

"Uwah, Atsumu being considerate. The world is ending,"

"Shut up!"

"You can have my bed instead, Tobio-kun. Who knows how smelly Atsumu's bed is,"

"It's not smelly! And the top bunk is obviously superior, isn't it, Tobio-kun?"

Tobio looks at them nervously and held up his hands, "I can just use the futon. I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Oh!"

The rare moment where the twins connect is when they were playing volleyball, finding out a way to make Kita shows emotions and when they want to mess with Aran. This is one of those rare moments where they have a similar idea.

"Futon sleepover!"

"Huh?"

The floor is just spacious enough for the three of them to fits, with Tobio in between the twins. Despite the food journey that they have today, Atsumu doesn't feel like sleeping and it seems to be the same for Tobio as Atsumu saw his eyes blinking at times.

"Can't sleep?"

"…I'm not used to a house with so many people,"

"I see…"

They were quiet for a while before Atsumu feels a shy hand slightly touching his hands.

"Atsumu-san. I… wanted to go to Shiratorizawa. Kazuyo-san used to go there,"

"Mmhmm,"

"I want to play with someone strong and face you and Osamu-san. I want to stay on the court longer,"

"I see," He grips Tobio's hands gently as the hand trembles.

"Losing sucks…"

It's weird but Atsumu feels relief as he heard Tobio's sniffles and grips the hand tighter as he let the boy cries his heart out.

"You're strong, Tobio-kun. You can become stronger,"

"Yes…"

At that time, Atsumu didn't realize another person being awake as he comforted Tobio gently until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Every break now, they would either visit Tobio in Miyagi or Tobio visits them in Hyogo. It has become a custom at this point for them to visits each other whenever they are free. Though ever since Tobio started high school in Karasuno, their meeting has become scarce as Tobio began spending time practising with his teammates at Karasuno.

Atsumu is glad that Tobio has found a team that suits him but every now and then he wishes that Tobio would be here with him instead of at Miyagi.

With _them_. With him and Osamu.

But when Tobio told them that he makes it to the National, he feels so happy for Tobio that he didn't mind all of those times they weren't able to meet.

Because finally, they could face each other at the court.

But even then, he was even more ecstatic when Tobio will be coming to the Youth National Camp with him, something that he proudly flaunts at Osamu, in which the younger twin only looks at him with an impassive eye.

"Good. Maybe you guys will finally figure it out,"

"Figure what out?"

Osamu slammed his head so fast that it surprises Atsumu. The groan coming from him is even more concerning.

"This is what they felt in the drama… God, I understand you now. I won't talk shit anymore,"

"…What the hell are you talking about, 'Samu?"

But Osamu's groan only grows louder as he hides his face behind his hands.

* * *

Playing with Tobio again was exhilarating. But there's something different about him now. He looks tenser as he tosses. Tobio talks a lot now to his teammates and easily adjusted his toss after he gains input from his teammates.

Tobio has changed.

But Atsumu doesn't like it.

As he looks at Tobio unintentionally aggravates Hoshiumi, he approaches Tobio.

"Sorry, Hoshiumi-kun~ Tobio-kun is just the kind of honest person who would say everything in his mind,"

"Atsumu-san,"

He looks at Tobio who is looking at him curiously as Atsumu grins,

"But lately these days Tobio-kun have become such a goody-two-shoes,"

"…Huh?"

* * *

They didn't talk after that.

Atsumu knows that his words hit something in Tobio but he couldn't help but blurt it out to Tobio. Seeing Tobio being so meek when he knows how aggressive Tobio could be, it irritates him. What happens to Tobio for him to be so submissive and obedient towards the spikers?

But it annoyed him.

They finally see each other again but they're avoiding each other as if they are strangers and he hates that. As he angrily pushes the button on the vending machine, he saw Tobio turns the corner and their eyes finally met after what seems like a long time.

"Tobio-kun,"

"…Atsumu-san,"

"You're using the vending machine? Here you go,"

He stabbed the straw to the juice packet and tried to leave but stopped when he felt a hand grabbing his jacket.

"What do you mean by goody-two-shoes?"

"Huh?"

Tobio looks him with irritation though his voice remains even, "What do you mean by that, Atsumu-san,"

Atsumu smiles though he knows that Tobio could tell that it's empty, "Exactly what I said. You're a good, honest and obedient kid. You've always been like that outside of volleyball,"

The irritation disappears and only confusion remains, "Outside of volleyball?"

The irritation slips a little in his words as he speaks, "What are you doing letting them step all over you like a slave? I heard your name, King of the Court. But now, you're so far than being the setter, the control tower,"

Tobio stiffens at the name as he glares at Atsumu, "Don't call me that,"

"What? King of the Court? Honestly, even when you look angry as you toss, at least you didn't look so troubled and painful as you did everything yourself,"

"That 'King' got abandoned! It's frustrating, I know, but I don't want to be abandoned again!"

Atsumu widened his eyes as Tobio breath heavily and Atsumu wasn't able to see his eyes with the hair covering it but he knows how much his words hurt Tobio, as well as the hurt during middle school.

"If your team really is so strong, you wouldn't be so scared to push them to be stronger. As of right now, we don't even stand on the same stage,"

He left but he could still see the hurt in Tobio's eyes.

He was never good at filtering his words, Osamu and his mom know this but he never cares.

But for the first time, he curses that inability.

* * *

"Are you really okay with this?"

Atsumu stays silence for a while before he replied,

"Tobio-kun is strong. If not, he wouldn't be here,"

He looks straight at Tobio and even as they were separated by the net, Atsumu could see Tobio's eyes on him as well.

Tobio is strong, he had seen that before during Karasuno's match.

It's time to see it with his own two eyes.

* * *

They lost.

After what feels like such a long game, the realization that they've lost still hasn't sunk in yet even as they prepared to return to their hotel.

"Atsumu-san!"

Even after Tobio defeated them, though he feels disappointed, he feels a different kind of emotions as Tobio stopped him. Osamu looks at them for a while before he moves.

"We'll be going first. Congrats again, Tobio-kun. We won't lose next time though,"

"We won't either, Osamu-san!"

Osamu smiles fondly at Tobio before he waves them goodbye and Atsumu was left with a fidgeting Tobio. Atsumu smiles looking at Tobio who seems to be hesitant but also his eyes look clearer now, as he had seen during the match.

Ah, so that's the feeling.

"Tobio-kun, I'm proud of you,"

"Huh?"

Atsumu smiles at Tobio's usual confused yet adorable face, "Ah, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that you're a goody-two-shoes after all. You got really demanding huh, King?"

Tobio smiles proudly as though the burden he carried before had disappeared. He despises Karasuno slightly for taking Tobio's time from him but he's grateful for them for taking care of Tobio until he became the proud King that he is now.

"That comment really helps me, Atsumu-san. Thank you. Next time, we won't lose too,"

Atsumu grins, "We'll definitely be the stronger one next time,"

They have held hands before and Atsumu wasn't one to shy from patting and ruffling Tobio's head.

Which is why it surprises him that Tobio suddenly hugs him.

He couldn't see Tobio's face but Atsumu's face is definitely getting red right now.

"To—Tobio-kun?"

"I like you, Atsumu-san,"

He stiffened as he hears the soft voice. His hand awkwardly hovers over Tobio's body as his mind seems to be short-circuiting.

But he always knows.

And now he understands what Osamu is trying to convey to him.

With a light heart, he returns the embrace.

"I like you too, Tobio-kun,"

If he could hear Osamu screaming 'Finally!' from far away, he ignores it.

Because right now, he has no worries as he embraces the angel that he had fallen for from the first time they met.

* * *

"We'll wait outside,"

Atsumu looked nervously at his brother who's smiling at him supportively.

"Well, I still couldn't believe that you propose during Olympics but damn, that was an amazing proposal, not gonna lie,"

Atsumu laughs nervously, "Right? Right? I couldn't believe that it works. I didn't plan that far,"

Osamu scoffs, "Obviously. Your brain never goes that far,"

"Oi!"

Osamu smiles fondly, "But unlike you, I always knew that it'll come to this eventually,"

The nervousness that he felt before disappears as he hugs his twin, "Thank you, 'Samu…"

Osamu laughs as he pats his back, "Being in a relationship really turns you into a sap, huh?"

"Shut up… when it's your turn, you bet I'll take all the picture of your snotty crying face,"

They release each other, "Good luck with that. Go get your man,"

Osamu left and Atsumu takes a deep breath as he faces the door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he slowly opens the door and his breath hitched at the scenery in front of him.

"Ah… Atsumu-san,"

Atsumu was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. At that moment, it feels like he's fifteen again; seeing an angel in suits. Though different from that time, this angel is smiling happily as he seems to be glowing in front of the colourful flowers.

"Tobio…"

Tobio giggles and gently touch his cheeks, "Why are you crying? I thought you'd be smiling and laughing louder than the usual today,"

He didn't realize that he's crying before he touches Tobio's hand that's on top of his cheeks. He smiles before he brings Tobio closer to him until their forehead touches.

"It's just… you look so beautiful,"

"You too. You look beautiful, Atsumu,"

Atsumu blushes and averted his eyes from Tobio, "I'm the cool, handsome and hot one! You can't call me beautiful!"

"Nope. Atsumu is beautiful,"

"Stooop,"

Tobio laughs at Atsumu pout and Atsumu smiles as he looks at his husband beautiful smile as he laughs. Holding out his hand, Tobio put his hand on it, their matching ring glints by the sunlight from the window.

"Ready?"

"Always,"

As they opened the door, the blinding smiles from their friends, as well as the cheerful cheers, warms their heart. The summer breeze makes Tobio's beautiful black hair shines even brighter today. His blue eyes glinting in happiness as it met Atsumu's. The feeling of the lip's of the man he loves on his feels like heaven and it feels like a dream to be here. He smiles as their lips parted from each other.

"I love you, Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> Why do every time I wrote AtsuKage, they always ended up longer than intended? Why are you doing this to yourself, Alve?  
> What has this ship done to me?  
> Anyways, here are more AtsuKage crumbs for all 50 of us.  
> Maybe after I finished my OiKage ERASED AU I could plan an AtsuKage multichapter one.  
> Stay awesome and stan AtsuKage (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
